DigiDestiny
by SapphireDragonGirl
Summary: Hope ya like it. R/R and stay }:/>ish!
1. Default Chapter Title

DigiDestiniy  
  
A/N: In This story there is a new girl by the name of   
Sam Jameson. She moved to Japan from America, but learned Japanese in   
school before moving.   
She doesn't have a digimon partner, but turns into a Rookie   
of my invention In the DigiWorld. This rookie is called Pawsamon, and   
looks simalar to Gatomon, only Shes Black where Gatmons White, blue   
instead of purple, Has red eyes, and Silver Tailring and Paws. You  
will find out what her In Training and Armor levels names are and what  
they look like later in this story. Sam has A Crest and Tag (The Crest  
Of Truth), but a new digivice. It has a black handle, but an almost   
platinum looking shiny steel instead of the usual Gray. She is in the   
same grade as Matt and Tai, assuming They are in the Same grade, which  
means that she wears the same school uniform as Sora. Hope you like the  
Story. If you want more on Sam, E-Mail me At   
Samantha_Jameson@Hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If you have a story called   
"digiDestiny" I don't own that either. DO NOT SUE ME, AS I AM BROKE!  
  
Claimer: Samantha Jameson and Pawsamon and all her  
Digivolutions are Mine! Don't steal them unless you wish to taste my  
wrath. Thank you and Enjoy the Story.  
  
  
Sam Jameson sat at her laptop computer, typing a report for her  
third period class. She stoped and sat back, twiriling a strand of her  
black hair around one finger. She was African American, and 5' 7".   
She threw her head back and bit a black polished nail. She suddenly  
had a brainwave, and Sat up, only to hear a beeping sound. She looked  
down and saw her digivice was reacting to something.  
"I'd better get to the Computer room." she was about to bolt  
out the door, when she thought better, and saved her work, closed the   
laptop, and picked it up.  
"I can finnish this Before third period." She ran out the door,  
grabing her book bag on the way.  
  
She screeched into the computer room to see everyone else was   
there also. Matt and Tai were arguing in a corner, Kari was pacing with  
Gatomon and Davis following her. The three in-training digimon were   
talking in another corner. Izzy and Yolee were in a deep conservation  
with T.K. and Patamon listening in. Cody and Joe were talking about  
College.   
"Hi, guys!" Sam said.   
"Hello." they all said, then went back to doing what they were  
doing.  
"Ring, Ring." the telephone rang. Sam went to pick it up.  
"Hello?" she ansewred it.  
"Hi! Sam, It's Mimi!" The voice on the other end said.  
"Hold on a minute, and I'll put you on speaker phone." Sam said.  
She set down the recever, and called out,  
"Guys, it's Mimi!" The silence was deafining. She pressed the   
Speaker phone button.  
"Hi, everyone!" Mimi Said. "I was taking a break, and wanted to  
let you guys know that my Digivice was reacting to something."  
"Ours were too." Tai and Davis said at the same time.  
"And also, If you are going into the digiworld, which you   
probably are, let Palmon know i have a one month vacation next month,  
and i'll be there the second."  
"okay, we will." Sora said.  
"Thanks Sora, and I'll see you next month. Bye, Tai, Matt, Sora,  
Izzy, T.K., Kari, Joe, Davis, Yolee, Cody, and Sam."   
"Bye Mimi!" all 11 of them said. Mimi hung up. Sam went and   
Hung up the phone.  
"Well let's go!" Yolee said.  
"Yes, lets." Cody said.  
"Lets Get to it!" Davis said.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

DigiDestiny Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!!! All the Disclaimers and Claimers for the first one stand  
for this one as well.  
  
Prolouge  
"HaHaHaHaHa!" The Evil Female voice laughed.  
"What? No! This can't Be!" the digimon Emperor said. He sounded worried.  
"Good bye, oh digimon emporer." the female voice said, "Draco Howler!" the Midnight Blue,  
Crimson Red, and Emrald Green Tornado shaped attack flew through the digimon emporer.  
"Ahhhhhh, Nooooooo!" He screamed. He flew Backwards, Landing into A thick forrest.   
"HaHaHaHaHaHa! Digiworld, meet your new Empress!" the Mega-Armor level digimon said.  
She was called DracoWolfMon, the Mega-Armor Form of Neomonmon. She picked up the only thing The   
digimon Emporer left behind, His glasses. She put them on, and laughed again.  
"HaHaHaHa! You digidestined will pay!"   
  
Chapter one:  
  
Sam sat up, no longer Sam, but Pawsamon.  
"Matt? Matt!" Gabumon called out.  
"Tai Tai Tai Tai!!!!" Agumons high voice screeched.  
"Joe! Hey, Joe!" Gomamon said.  
"Sora!" Biyomon said.  
"Izzy!" Tentomon said.  
"Mimi? Where's Mimi?" Palmon said.  
"ummm, Palmon, she's in north america. She can come next month, okay?" Sam said.  
"Yeah, that's okay."  
"Izzy, i heard some horrible news! The Digimon Emperor was Defeated!" Tentomon said. he  
sounded really upset.  
"Why is that Bad???" Izzy said.  
"Because, he was defeated by a Mega-Armor level Digimon, that has proclaimed herslef as  
the Digmon Empress. She is incredibly powerful!!" Tentomon Cried.  
"That would be bad, right?" Davis asked.  
"Ohhhhh, Davis..." Veemon said.  
"Oh, well, at least we don't have to defeat the Ken now!" Davis said. Everyone present   
sweatdrops. All the digidestined began to talk to their digimon, asking what had happned recently.   
Kari was talking to Palmon, so Gatomon and Pawsamon Walk off to the side, talking about, well,   
stuff. There wasn't much to talk about.  
"Gosh! Just looking at you too make me think i'm looking at Gatomon and her shadow." Kari  
said. They both looked up.  
"Or a picture and the double exposhure." Tai said. The group laughd, but were cut short when   
they heard another laugh joining theirs. They turned, and saw what looked like a wolf on it's hind  
paws, colored like a Garurumon, with great dragon like wings. The creature was laughing.  
"DracoWolfmon!" Tentomon Screeched.  
"Rrrrrrrrrrr. So you decided to take over Ken's Position! I'll get you!!!" Pawsamon yelled.  
"Yeah, Let's Get Em!" Davis yelled.   
"Digi-armor energize!" Yolee said.  
"Digi-armor energize!" Cody said.  
"Digi-armor energize!" Kari said.  
"Digi-armor energize!" T.K. said.  
"Digi-armor energize!" Davis said.  
"Digi-armor energize!" Pawsamon positively yelled.   
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...."  
"Armadillamon armor digivolve to...."  
"Gatomon armor digivlove to...."  
"Patamon armor digivolve to...."  
"Veemon armor digivolve to...."  
"Pawsamon armor digivolve to...."  
"Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
"Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
"Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Pegasasmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Felangemon, the Angel of Truth!"   
They stood there, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Felangemon flying above Digmon and   
Flamedramon. Felangemon was a tall white cat, wearing a black dress like outfit, with the Crest  
of Truth on it. She had one pair of Angemon like wings.  
Halsmon flew forward to attack, but got hit out of the air by DracoWolfmon's "DracoHowler!"  
"That's It! Gold Rush!" Digmon attacked.  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon Attacked.  
"Star Shower!" Pegusasmon attacked.   
"Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon attacked.  
"Truth Wings!" Felangemon attacked.  
All the attacked hit hard and fast, But Dracowolfmon just shook the attacks off.  
"Impossible!!!" Izzy cried.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/A/N: From now on, I will have a prolouge featuring Ken a.k.a. The Digimon Emperor. Sorry i ended it so quick. Hope it's still good!  
  
SapphireDragonGirl 


	3. Chapter 3

Digidestiny Three  
  
D/C: I don't own Digimon. I do own Pawsamon and her Digivolutions. I also Own Neomon and her Digivolutions.   
A/N: Hope you like it. I was watching the Episode Where Davis gets the DigiEgg of Friendship.   
  
Prolouge:   
  
Ken woke up. He was on his back, in the middle of a forest.   
"Ken?" He turned around and saw Wormon Behind him.  
"What?" He said.  
"Where are We?" Wormon asked.  
  
Chapter One:   
  
"Flamedramon, are you ready?" Davis Said.  
"Always!" Flamedramon Answered. He dedigivolved, and Davis Imediatly said,  
"Digiarmor Energize!" again. Only this time,  
"Veemon armor digivolve too......" Felangemon began to glow a Dark blue. She looked at herself confusedly. She diedigevolved, and Tried to re-digivolve.  
"Digiarmor Energize! Pawsamon armor Digivolve to......"  
"Raydramon, the Storm of Friendship!"   
"Pantheramon, Truthful Friendship!" Pantheramon was a MetalGreymon sized Black cat, When on all four paws. On her hind paws, She was Humongous. She had a Spike simalar to Raydramon's on her forhead. Her eyes and claws were red.  
"Wow! Pantheramon! Pantheramon is the Truth/Friendship MegaArmor Level of Pawsamon. Her attacks, Midnight Blaze, and Fire Jungle, Will prove, If you can't take the heat, stay out of the Digiworld!" Tentomon said.   
"Hey Tentomon, What is a MegaArmor Level?" Tai Asked.  
"There are two digiEggs That, when Combined with another Digiegg, Will make and MegaArmor Level. They are The DigiEgg of Truth, and the Digiegg of Power. When one Digiegg is used in the Presence of another, The will combine, causing the MegaArmor Level." Tentomon Spouted.   
"How come it never happend before?" Matt asked.   
"I don't know. Maybe we didn't need it before." Tentomon said.  
"Let's Go Raydramon!" Pantheramon said.   
"Blue Thunder!" Raydramon attacked. DracoWolfmon dodged it. Pantheramon smiled, witch looked more like a sneer, and attacked.  
"Midnight Balze!" She opened her mouth, and Black Fire Poured out. It slammed into DracoWolfmon, and Dracowolfmon Fell. She glowed a Dark Green. A bright Green Went out toward the forest, and the Black light jumped out and went into a Little Digimon on the ground. It looked alot like a little Red Veemon with a Green V on it's Head. It looked up at the Towering Pantheramon, and Ran. The Panthermon Glowed and DeDigivolved into Pawsamon.   
"I wonder what Else I could do." Pawsamon said.  
  
A/A/N: Didja Like it? Hope so.   
  
SapphireDragonGirl 


End file.
